


I Spy.

by Jenmishsbxtch (Ziamln)



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel Oneshot, Episode: s12e19 The Future - Mixtape Scene, Evil Arthur Ketch, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Spying, Top Dean Winchester, supernatural s12 e19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Jenmishsbxtch
Summary: Ketch hears Cas and Dean over his device and gets a little more than he bargained for.





	I Spy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching 12x19 and had this thought.

Ketch sat back at his desk. He had no impending tasks this afternoon so he sat there and switched on the feeds from the Winchester's bunker. 

*knock knock knock* he heard over the feed 

Leaning in to listen closely. 

"Sorry, Dean." He heard to deep voice mumble. The angel was back with them then, he noted. 

"I just wanted to return this," Cas said to the man putting the mixtape that read 'Dean's top 13 Zepp traxx' down on the table, tapping it. Looking at the side of the man apologetically. 

"It's a gift- you keep those," Dean responded, a slight harshness to his tone as he held the tape out for the angel to take back.  


The Brit listened intently, curious as to what the older Winchester could have possible gifted an angel, he had also noted the agitated tone the man had used only adding to his curiosity. 

"Oh." The angel responded taking the tape back, beginning to walk away from his angry best friend. 

"Cas." Dean started causing Cas to turn back to him, hopeful.  
Ketch also listened in wanting to know what had happened, maybe it was important. He was mostly just being nosy. 

"You can't- with everything that's going on you can't just go dark like that. We didn't know what happened to you." Dean had truthfully been beside himself with worry, trying to fade it out with women and booze. None of it had worked.  
"We were worried. That's not ok." He added, not looking at the angel knowing he'd read his emotions just through one look.  
"I didn't mean to add to your distress." Cas started, feeling guilty. 

Ketch was fascinated, almost slightly amused. It sounded to him more like a lovers tiff than anything else. He carried on listening regardless. 

"I- Dean I just keep failing. Again and again. When you were taken I searched for months and I couldn't find you and then Kelly escaped on my watch and I couldn't find her and I just- wanted- I needed to come back here with a win. For you. And for myself." The angel said, a sombre expression on his face. 

Something useful, he noted taking Kelly Kline as an excuse to keep on listening. 

Finally, Dean turned to face the angel.  
"You think you're the only one messing up here? Me and Sam we had her, we had Kelly and we lost her." Dean said. 

"And if you find her again?" Cas replied. 

"Sam's working on it," Dean added. 

"Of course he's hell-bent on finding something that doesn't mean killing her or her kid," Dean said.  
Now that was definitely interesting, Ketch noted. 

"Right and if he doesn't find something? If you run out of time- could either of you kill an innocent?" Cas asked the man. 

Dean gave him an expression that read 'probably not.'

"We will find a better way," Dean said. 

Ketch was intrigued. He almost wished he would've installed cameras in the room wanting to be able to see them as well as listen. 

"You mean 'We'? Cas said, gesturing at himself and Dean in hope, detecting a note of forgiveness. 

"Yes. Dumbass, we." Dean reiterated. 

The Brit almost chuckled at the way they sounded like an old married couple having a domestic. 

Dean got up off his seat, "You, me and Sam. We're just better together. So now that you're back let's go team freewill. Let's get it done." Dean said gazing at Castiel intently. 

Ketch was confused by the team freewill reference but still listened. 

"I'd like that," Castiel replied. 

Melting under Deans hard gaze, trying to look away, to no avail. 

That should've been Ketch's cue to stop listening. He didn't however. His interest sparked as he heard movements in Dean's room implying the angel was still there. 

"Right. I'd like a beer." Dean replied. Moving to get one before being stopped by a hand. 

"Cas." Dean breathed unable to look the angel in the eyes knowing if he did, he wouldn't be to hold himself back. 

"Dean." He replied. Dean couldn't help but be pulled by his voice. He knew he had a simple name but when Castiel said it. It sounded like something more. 

He looked up into the Angels deep blue eyes, getting lost in them. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He had missed the man. He was tired of using booze and meaningless one night stands to fill the void he knew only Cas could fill. 

He pulled the shocked angel in roughly for a kiss. He was merely trying to get the man to drink less. He hadn't expected for the man to kiss him. But he loved it either way. Melting into the sensation as he pulled him into the room closing the door. 

Ketch was confused. He'd heard the door close but he could still hear shuffling. Had they discovered the device? Surely not.  
He heard a thud, heavy breathing and kissing?

Dean pinned the Angel to the door a leg nestled below the shorter man's crotch as he pulled off his trenchcoat. 

Ketch was utterly confused. He could hear fabric being moved around and a noise that sounded like kissing. But it didn't make any sense. Dean and his angel had just been there. Who could be in there making out right now? Now he really wished there was a camera in there. Going back onto his computer to check if there was a way of seeing what was going on. 

He didn't have to wait long to discover who was doing what as he heard the Angel moan out. 

"Dean." He moaned, grabbing onto the man's hair as he worked his cock through the waistband on his pants. 

"I missed you so much, my beautiful Angel," Dean said leaning back in to kiss him passionately. 

To say Ketch was surprised was one thing he hadn't seen that coming. The eldest Winchester and their lapdog making out?  
Part of him told him to turn it off but for some reason, he couldn't help himself and continued listening. Maybe they would talk after they made out? 

Soon enough the kiss turned rough and heated as Dean couldn’t hold himself back from the energy Cas radiated. He went lower, trailing kisses along his neck, causing him to let out the most obscene moans, making the hunter harder if that was possible at this point. He moved slowly onto his nipples.  
He moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue across the angel's nipples. Cas removed the hunters clothing swiftly palming the mans impressive, rock hard length.  


Dean had never felt more pleasure than he did now, it was almost as though Cas' touch was sending electric pulses through him. He felt so fucking good. He decided to move things to the bed pulling the angel over to his memory foam mattress. He wanted his mattress to remember this.  
As soon as his lips hit Cas' hole the grip on his cock tightened causing Dean to let out an embarrassingly loud groan. He continued, this time going faster led on by his sweet taste of the angel, dipping into the muscle and beginning to tease him with his fingers. Cas felt amazing as the burn of Dean’s thick fingers penetrated him, letting out a loud moan.  


"I don't have any lube I didn't really plan for this so uh-" Dean started.

"Just shut up and fuck me already Winchester." Cas interrupted. 

Ketch was at a moral crossroads as he found himself at quite often. Part of him was slightly aroused from what he had heard over the device and part of him was shocked, not only at the fact that Dean was about to have sex with a male angel, but that he had listened this far in.  


Something about Dean had stirred emotions in him that he never even knew existed from the moment he saw him in hell. Castiel was about to be taken by the righteous man himself, he'd waited so long. He felt honoured at the thought.  
Dean snapped him out of his thoughts, pushing into him roughly.  


"Dean!" Cas yelled out in pleasure.  


"Shit. Cas you're so fucking tight." Dean grunted.  


He panted as Dean bottomed out. hands resting on either side of the angels head as he pumped into him, their eyes transfixed on one another.  


He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. Dean pushed himself up, sitting back on his heels and pulling Cas's thighs up with him, slamming into him as he gasped repeatedly. He brought his hand down to touch where he and Cas were connected, his hand working Cas’ cock so quickly that it was just a blur, his focus still entirely on his moans.  
He could feel Dean inside him, all of him; every move he made, as he slid in and out of him. he loved it, the feeling, he felt pure bliss.  
Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and hitched him upwards ploughing straight into his sweet spot. Cas arched his back and screamed out as waves of pleasure coursed through his body.  
Dean thrust into Cas hard and fast- before long his legs began shaking as he started to come. He was apparently a screamer. He muffled his scream by planting a kiss on his mouth.  
Dean didn't let up as Cas came, his dick still working its magic as he pumped into him, the other hand stroking his dick.  


"Fuck Cas! You feel so damn good.” He said.  
Dean's thrusts became erratic as he looked Cas up and down, loving the way his hole clenched as his hips moved faster. Cas placed his hand where he had once marked Dean causing the Hunter to feel a pulse flow through him making him reach his high.  
He looked down at the angel beaming, "I love you, dumbass" Dean let out as he let himself come undone.  


Yes, that was most certainly his cue. Ketch thought feeling like he needed a cold shower after hearing the heated exchange. Dean Winchester was in love. Maybe he had learned some valuable information after all. But first, he needed a shower.  


Cas pulled him in for a kiss, pushing him down on the bed.  


"I love you too Dean." He replied.  
Laying beside him wrapping his invisible wings around Dean whilst the man played with his hair and kissed his head.  


Cas had finally had the biggest win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Let me know in the comments any other suggestions you have for me.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other SPN story.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693099
> 
> Thanks for reading. X


End file.
